Test the hypothesis that phytoestrogen use in menopause will improve HDL-C levels, improve bone mineral density and improve psychosocial outcomes as evidenced by less depressed mood, greater life satisfaction and quality of well being. Secondary hypothesis is that the phytoestrogen use will be favorable to total cholesterol levels, glucose, insulin, coagulation factors, blood pressure, fat distribution, vasomotor and other menopausal symptoms.